highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Rias Gremory/image gallery
Light Novel 420px-High school dxd v10 373.jpg|Rias in tears after Issei calls her by her name for the first time 758px-High school dxd v7 000d.jpg|A disguised Rias and Asia spying on Akeno during the latter's date with Issei. Highschool dxd 0002.jpg|Rias and the girls of the Occult Research Club (from Volumes 3-4) in their swimsuits. User79853 pic44377 1335330961.jpg|Rias in a tearful reunion with Issei user79853_pic44364_1335314217.jpg|Rias and the O.R.C. getting ready to fight the Chaos Brigade in Volume 12. 412px-High school dxd 307.jpg|Rias kissing Issei (novel) high-school-dxd-picture-242780-kuromura-preview-b2ca4c4c.jpg|Rias conveys her feelings for Ise with a kiss as they take off on the Griffin HSDxD vol 01 004.jpg|Rias sleeping naked in Issei's bedroom 847high school dxd2.jpg|High School DxD - Girls Collection User142259 pic43101 1330413662.jpg|Rias and Asia as kids 012GBD.jpg|Rias with Kiyome Abe in the background 005.jpg|300 Issei 010.jpg|Rias and Asia back to normal 001.jpg|Rias and Koneko with their familiars 888976.jpg|Rias comforting Issei before the big battle Bride.jpg|Be My Bride Smiles.jpg|Rias and Asia rias akeno ravel hot spring.jpg|Rias, Akeno, and Ravel at a hot spring Hydra 1.jpg|Issei begins to lose his patience as the Familiar Master keeps suggesting dangerous legendary beasts High school dxd v4 000d.jpg|Rias & Akeno fighting over Issei at the pool riser_l_n_1st.jpg|Riser visits the club room, resulting in the Rating Game challenge Tumblr_m0zezn6tnD1qac7nbo1_1280.png|Issei summons Rias for her bosom High school dxd v11 289.jpg|Crimson Bust Princess Rias recharges Issei to take down their enemies (at what cost?) High_school_dxd_059 (2).jpg|Rias attempts to break her engagement by offering her virginity to Issei High school dxd v10 000c.jpg|Rias attempting to seduce Issei in the sauna Manga High.School.DxD.562745.jpg highschool-dxd-3220579.jpg DxD2.jpg highschool-dxd-3220629.jpg Highschool dxd manga ch1.jpg Highschool dxd manga ch2.jpg Highschool dxd manga ch4.jpg rias_wedding_1.jpg manga_kiss.jpg rias asia spa.jpg|Rias and Asia at an onsen Ch.23 p1.jpg ch.23 p16.jpg Anime Rias and Akeno.JPG Rias Gremory 8.JPG Rias Gremory 7.JPG|Note to self: Never make Rias angry Rias Gremory 6.JPG Rias Gremory 5.JPG|Rias unleashing her Power of Destruction High School DxD - 07 - Large 08.jpg High School DxD - 02 - Large 11.jpg High School DxD - 07 - Large 05.jpg|Rias and Akeno in their tennis outfits Rias Profile.png|Rias' anime profile Screen shot 2012-01-25 at AM 09.51.22.png|Rias in her lingerie rias.png|Rias talking to issei Kiss.PNG|Rias kissing Issei (anime) High School DxD - 05 - Large 35.jpg|Rias leaning on issei High School DxD - 05 - Large 37.jpg Screen shot 2012-02-26 at PM 11.48.43.png Screen shot 2012-02-26 at PM 11.17.40.png Screen shot 2012-02-26 at PM 11.15.44.png Riasa fulbody.png|Rias in her gym tracksuit High School DxD - ED - Large 04.jpg High School DxD - 12 - Large 48.jpg High School DxD - 12 - Large 12.jpg|Yeah, you heard Issei say it, Rias. He's after your virginity. High School DxD - 11 - Large 33.jpg High School DxD - 09 - Large 27.jpg High School DxD - 09 - Large 24.jpg|A bespectacled Rias in her nightgown High School DxD - 08 - Large Preview 01.jpg High School DxD - 08 - Large 21.jpg|Issei starting to have sex with Rias but interrupted by Grayfia High School DxD - 08 - Large 19.jpg|Rias asking Issei to get her virginity :] High School DxD - 08 - Large 01.jpg|Rias in her wedding dress in Issei's dream High School DxD - 07 - Large 34.jpg|Rias destroying Issei's pet High School DxD - 07 - Large 32.jpg|Rias burning Issei's future pet into ashes :( High School DxD - 06 - Large 23.jpg High School DxD - 07 - Large Preview 03.jpg High School DxD - 03 - Large Preview 01.jpg High School DxD - 03 - Large 06.jpg High School DxD - 02 - Large 32.jpg High School DxD - 02 - Large 22.jpg High School DxD - 02 - Large 12.jpg High School DxD - 02 - Large 03.jpg High School DxD - 01 - Large Preview 03.jpg High School DxD - 01 - Large 10.jpg High School DxD - 01 - Large 01.jpg|"You will live for my sake" – Rias as she is about to revive Issei as a Devil Rias Gremory.jpg Rias Gremory_1.jpg Riasabe.jpg highschool_dxd_01.jpg|Rias in Issei's daydream 8fa0bb3cc40p.jpg 921409f1f40p.jpg 976686.jpg composite.JPG|Rias And Akeno - The Slime Duo Bat Familiar.png|Rias' Familiar rias_familiar.JPG|Rias with her familiar in human form 4 shot.JPG|Tsubaki, Sona, Akeno, ans Rias in their Tennis Match 4 flash.JPG|Tsubaki, Sona, Akeno, ans Rias' simultaneous panty flash Match.JPG|Occult Research Club VS Student Council Bscap0260.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-05-09-19h35m02s125.png Rias before.JPG -Leopard-Raws- High School DxD Special - 01 (BD 1920x1080 x264 AAC).mp4 20120322 212513.273.jpg rias_udon.JPG when_udon_goes_bad_1.JPG udon.JPG when_udon_goes_bad_3.JPG Rias3.png bad_time_2.JPG High-School-DxD-12-END-10.jpg High-School-DxD-12-END-01.jpg Highschool-DxD-13-ova-03.jpg Healing.jpg High School DxD - 01 - Large 35.jpg High School DxD - 06 - Large 06.jpg User209324 pic43964 1333287804.jpg HighschoolDxD13drexamwordpress-5.jpg High School DxD 01, Eyecatch 1.jpg|High School DxD 01, Eyecatch 1 High School DxD 01, Eyecatch 2.jpg|High School DxD 01, Eyecatch 2 High School DxD 08, Eyecatch 1.jpg|High School DxD 08, Eyecatch 1 High School DxD 08, Eyecatch 2.jpg|High School DxD 08, Eyecatch 2 High School DxD 12, Eyecatch 1.jpg|High School DxD 12, Eyecatch 1 High School DxD 12, Eyecatch 2.jpg|High School DxD 12, Eyecatch 2 1347190019466.jpg 1347026569323.jpg 1332468423197.jpg 1332468400544.jpg Other pic3.jpg|Rias on the CD jacket of StylipS' debut single "STUDYxSTUDY". 528359-rias_gremory_nyantype_030_.jpg|Whooooooops =] 572305.jpg|Rias and Akeno naked 14ke49f.jpg|Rias and Akeno Tumblr_m1le8dZeCt1qjnpgqo1_1280.jpg King-Rias.jpg Rias Gremory.png|Rais Gremory GirlsxSongs cover.jpg High School DxD Vol.1 DVD.jpg|Cover of the first DVD/BD volume of High School DxD featuring Issei Hyoudou (background) and Rias Gremory (foreground) Vol5.JPG|Cover of the fifth DVD/BD volume of High School DxD featuring Issei Hyoudou (background) and both Rias Gremory & Akeno Himejima (foreground) vol6.JPG|Cover of the sixth DVD/BD volume of High School DxD featuring (from left to right) Koneko Toujou, Rias Gremory, Asia Argento, and Akeno Himejima 327912 247792391963153 180857211990005 546776 2030748380 o.jpg|Rias' anime sketches (expressions) 11.JPG|Rias' anime sketches (swimsuit and tracksuit) tFhWx.jpg|Rias as she appears on the cover of Miyama-Zero Artworks A1b7cac4802364a2f392989093c6693a.jpg preview7afe5cb06c83284ec8617eca59ca3e9e.jpg P018.jpg User121686 pic42270 1326843379.jpg Asia,Issei,Rias and Koneko.jpg High-school-dxd-dxd-girls-.jpg Highschool dxd 0003.jpg 522457-rias gremory underwear megami 143 .jpg Konachan.com - 126602 sample.jpg Rias - Miyama-Zero Artworks.jpg|Rias - Miyama-Zero Artworks Rias-san.jpg|Rias-san Rias_bunny_costume.jpg|Rias Bunny Costume rias gremory.jpg|Rias Gremory Gremory.jpg RiasG..jpg riasg.jpg|Rias Gremory Rias and Asia.jpg|Rias and Asia High School DxD OP – Trip -innocent of D-.jpg Bath Time.jpg|Bath Time Rias Gremory N.jpg DXDVol.1 - Copy.jpg|High School D×D Vol.1 Blu-ray Back Cover Illustration DXDVol.6 - Copy.jpg|High School D×D Vol.6 Blu-ray Back Cover Illustration Calendar - 1January.jpeg|High School D×D Calendar - January Calendar - 2February.jpeg|High School D×D Calendar - February Calendar - 4April.jpeg|High School D×D Calendar - April Calendar - 6June.jpeg|High School D×D Calendar - June Calendar - 8August.jpeg|High School D×D Calendar - August Calendar - 9September.jpeg|High School D×D Calendar - September Calendar - 11November.jpeg|High School D×D Calendar - November Calendar - 12December.jpeg|High School D×D Calendar - December Category:Image gallery